Cinderella
by darkdragonpulse19
Summary: I made this Shadamy parody a while ago. Piont blank its a parody with a few tweaks here and there. Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**A lovely story.**_

* * *

Not so long ago lived a young girl that was about to turn nineteen. She was sweet like her father and pretty like her mother. Her hair was a vibrant pink and her eyes were emerald green. They shined in the sun light and shimmered in the moonlight. Her mother had died of a sickness unknown, leaving her and her father to live on their own. The father was in despair day in and day out, but never let it bother him as he watched his daughter grow. But, later those years he met a women to him that was fine and fair as can be, but to others she was rotten and evil as ever. She also had identical twins that could be just as cruel; they had beauty but no smarts, who could have ever knew? Her father left for business in different and exotic lands afar, leaving his daughter to be emotionally scared.

And so starts our story of the young girl-

Mother: Amarella!

And the yelling. My evil step mothers' voice rang through the halls of the large house. She yelled for me, her UN worthy and ungrateful step daughter, or so she proclaimed to all the men she dated. Amarella is my biological mothers' name; daddy thought that it would be nice to name me that because I resembled my mother in every little way. But he calls me "Amy" most of the time. I came running down the steps and into the living room to see my step mother surrounded by six-smoking hot-older men. It was the afternoon and she was wearing her evening lingerie.

Mother: Amarella darling, would you please bring us some refreshments.

Sounding more of a command then a request I did as mother said and walked in the kitchen to see the twins who were just like their mother. Sally was sitting on some guys lap feeding him grapes and Scourge was making-out with some girl while she was in his lap. This is my life. Scourge spotted me as I walked in and pulled away from the girl leaving her confused and withdrawn.

Girl: Why, whatever is the matter darling?

He looked back her and kissed her some more, but as her eyes were closed, I could feel his eyes boring into my back. He pulled away once more and showed her to the door.

Scourge: Come back here this Saturday night, ok?

He charmed her. She left satisfied and so did Sally's little guest.

Sally: Amy.

Amy: Yeah Sally?

Sally: I'm hungry.

Amy: Sighs, Alright. I'll start cooking dinner as soon as I finish the refreshments for mother and her 'guests'.

All I heard was silence after that that was bad. I looked behind me and saw Scourge towering over me with a lust filled gaze.

Scourge: What my sister wants, my sister gets.

Amy: Fine. I'll start cooking now.

Sally: I thought so.

I scoffed and finished Mothers' request, but the problem was that Scourge was still behind me.

Amy: Is there anything I can help you with Scourge?

Scourge: No.

Amy: Well, if you'll excuse me I have to bring this to mother.

I brushed past my step brother and walked back into the living room. But only to have him follow me! I sat the refreshments on the coffee table next to mother and walked back into the kitchen with Scourge tailing me still.

Amy: Scourge, do you have to follow me like some sort of lost puppy?

Scourge: No, I'm just following you around just so I can look at your ass.

Amy: I'm your step sister Scourge, that's disgusting.

Scourge: What you call disgusting, is what I call sexy.

He said the last part in a deep voice creeping me out.

Scourge: I'm bored now, I'm gonna go to my room and jerk off in front of my sister.

I nearly threw up at the thought of him doing that. But nevertheless, I was glad that he was leaving and I could have some time alone to myself, well cook. But before he left he slapped my butt, really, really hard. I yelped loudly enough for mother to yell back and wonder what I was doing.

Amy: Nothing but cleaning and cooking Mother!

Just until I get out of this place and see my father and tell him all the mean things you've done to me. I finish cooking and Scourge comes back downstairs with a bottle of whiskey in his hands.

Amy: Aren't you a little young to be drinking that?

Scourge: Ah shut up you worthless piece of shit!

He threw the bottle at me and it struck me in the head. I fell back and hit the floor spilling water all over the place. I sat back up and looked down at my lap to see something red dripping from me. I lift my hand to feel the blood run down my fingertips. I look up at him blazing angry.

Amy: Scourge, do you have any idea how much that hurt?!

Scourge: No, not really I don't get abused like you do.

That's because your mother was a spoiled brat and you and your sister are a spitting image of her. I stand up and look down at my clothes. I'm a mess! My clothes were completely soaked through and they became see through as well. I walked too my room to go change. When I tried to close the door I saw Scourges' foot stopping it.

Amy: What the hell are you doing in my room?

Scourge: I'm here to watch you change, what else would I be doing?

Amy: There is something seriously wrong with you.

I grabbed some clothes from my dismal dresser and ran straight into the bathroom shutting the door firmly behind me. I cheered silently to myself and changed my clothes as quickly as I could before mother could notice. I came out the bathroom only to see mother and Sally standing right in front of me.

Amy: Mother? Sally? What's wrong?

Sally: What have you done to my brother!

As shocked as I am I had no Idea what she was talking about. Her eyes were watering and she was clenching her fists. I looked at mother confusingly but she was just as angry as Sally.

Mother: Is there something that you want to tell us Amarella?

Amy: If it's about dinner, then no, I'm not done and I had to change clothes because-

Sally: You raped my brother!

Amy: WHAT!?

I'm just as shocked as they were. First off, why the hell would I rape anybody? That's a bad way to relive sexual tension. Secondly, why in the hell would I do that to SCOURGE?! They have lost their minds.

Amy: Why would I do that?!

Sally: Because we know that you're in love with my brother.

Amy: Where did you get that ridiculous idea from?

Sally: This.

She handed me a folded letter on pink stationary paper. I open it up and saw the word "love" circled over twenty-seven times on this stupid sheet. I started reading it then noticed that it wasn't even my hand writing! How can they claim that I did something to that sadistic bastard and this isn't even how I write letters, let alone love letters? I crumpled the letter and threw it in the trash can over three feet away. I look at mother and Sally with an annoyed look.

Amy: There is no way on this earth that I would even write. Plus the fact that that isn't even my hand writing so there is no way on earth that I did this.

Mother: Don't lie to me Amarella. Ever since I met you, you've been trying to drive me away from your father. But it didn't work.

Her lips curled into a snarling wicked smile. She flung her purple hair back and moved herself out of the way to reveal my brother tied to the bed.

Amy: How the?!

He was tied to my bed! How was that even possible?! He was tied to both ends of the bed stand and he was gaged with one of my bras! Sally went over to him and UN did the ties on her brother's wrist. He did the rest and rubbed his sore wrists from the tight ties.

Scourge: Thought she was going to have her way with me if you didn't get here in time.

Sally: I'm sorry brother, are you alright?

Scourge: I'm fine. She said that she had something special for me when she got out the bathroom after she pinned me down and tied me up.

I can't believe that they would even do this. Ever since I met them they've been nothing but manipulating and conniving little cheats. This wasn't going to go my way anyhow. Where is Tikal when I need her?!

Amy: Fine, I wrote the letter, I tied my brother to my bed. What punishment shall you give now, mother?

I said that sarcastically and she grabbed my long ponytail. She dragged me out of my room and down the hall to a tower that I use to play in when I was little. She threw me into the small room and locked the door behind me. I ran up to the door and banged on it till I found splinters in my hands. The window was small enough to where I couldn't fit my whole body through it but big enough to where I can stick my head out and call for help. I look out the window to see the stunning sun set just beyond the horizon where the hills and the lake stop. Such beauty shouldn't be wasted having to live here with my Step mother and the step twins.

Voice: What has you in side on a glorious evening like this?

I look up to see this handsome man with striking red eyes staring down at me. I felt everything had disappeared when he smirked at me.

Amy: Where you there the whole time?

He: Not entirely, just enough to hear your mother and sister yelling at you for something you did to your brother. Oh, look at me I'm sure being rude, my name is Looming Darkness.

Amy: Do you have something like a nickname before I start calling you LD from now on?

He chuckled and extended his hand out towards me. I took his hand and he pulled me out of the small confined space and out into the open. He sat me down gently on the roof top next to him. He took his dark blood red cape off and draped it over my shoulders being a gentleman.

Amy: Thank you.

Shadow: You can call me Shadow if I may ask you what your name is.

Amy: I am named after my mother, Amarella, but my father and step mother along with her twin terrors call me Amy.

Shadow: That sounds beautiful, and it fits you perfectly.

Amy: Do you always sweet talk girls before you get to know them?

We laughed at the joke I made and stared at the sun set that made the evening sky turn midnight blue. The stars came out within a matter of minutes along with the crescent moon setting the scene as sort of romantic.

Shadow: So, what was it that got you locked up in this tower exactly?

Amy: Sigh, well my step mother believes that I somehow fell in love with my step brother and tried to ravish him in my bedroom.

Shadow: That's kind of hard to swallow for me. I know that I just met you but you don't seem to be the kind of person that would do such things whether he was blood or not.

Amy: Thank you, at least somebody believes me.

I said it sadly and pulled my knees up into my chest, I felt the wind lift my dress and I quickly pulled it back down feeling embarrassed. I hear him chuckle under his breath and I tackle him down on the roof. We laugh together and I notice that he was holding me tenderly being as though I were his one true love. I look down at his to see that He was blushing lightly and I could see my reflection in his deep red eyes that I was doing the same.

Amy: I'm terribly sorry Shadow.

Shadow: Don't be your perfectly fine.

Amy: But wouldn't your girlfriend be upset about this if she found out?

Shadow: I wouldn't know of any if I ever had one.

He's gorgeous and single, how lucky am I?

Shadow: But I can deduce that you are void of any relationship considering how your family treats you.

Amy: You're very perceptive Shadow. I know that my step sister Sally gets jealous sometimes because whenever we go out to the market I am the main one to be hassled by men young and old. She would tell mother that I would be purposely trying to gain the attention of men while she did all the work.

Shadow: Where are your mother and father?

That hurt me. I laid my head on his chest and started to cry softly. He must've felt it because he stroked my hair and held me tighter trying to calm me.

Shadow: I'm sorry if I said anything out of line that may have upset you.

Amy: No, it's alright. Curiosity has a way of never eluding you. My mother...she was a kind hearted woman who loved everything and everyone, or so my father would tell me whenever I would go to bed after her death.

Shadow: She died then.

Amy: Of a mysterious illness that we could not treat in time enough. I was only a little girl when it happened.

He heaved a sigh and kissed the crown of my head and I moved my head under his chin snuggling deeper into his black suede shirt.

Shadow: When the moon has reached its peak high in the sky I will be here again tonight.

Amy: Is that your way of telling me that you'll be here again when the moon is at its peak?

Shadow: I don't know, is it working?

I rub his chest and laugh at his advance towards me, we sat up and he pulled something out of his pocket.

Shadow: I want you to keep this close to your heart and don't ever part with it and definitely keep it hidden from your terrible family.

It was a pure gold and encrusted with rubies and emeralds. It was marvelous. A small gold plate with a spider lily that adorned it making it complete. I held it in my hands and the coldness was touching my heart, touching my soul.

Amy: This is beautiful but, I can't accept this from you.

Shadow: Oh yes you can, I've been waiting years to give this to a very special girl and you happen to be her.

I'm special to him? We've only just met and we've only talked for an hour or so and he says that I'm special to him. I look up at him with tears about to pour out of my eyes. He presses his forehead against mines and wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes.

Shadow: Don't cry on me now my darling; I can't stand to see a beauty such as you shed any tears.

Amy: Then I shall keep my tears concealed from your wondering eyes.

Shadow: Is that a promise?

I took his hand and placed it on my heart, his hand was warm and soft to the touch.

Amy: From the deepest part of my soul shall I wait for you and keep this medallion close and protect it with my heart.

He must've felt moved as to what I said because he cupped my cheek with his other hand and kissed me passionately. If felt his tongue slip into my mouth and his fingertips trace my neck line, I felt something at the pit of my stomach. He pulled away from me making me want more from him.

Amy: You realize that I crave you even more now right?

Shadow: Let it be my darling, because I feel the same way about you as well.

Amy: So tomorrow night we shall meet here again?

Shadow: Yes my sweet. Good night.

Amy: Good night.

He helped me back into the small space of the tower and gave me one last kiss before he left me for the night. He's sweet for a guy who wears a lot of dark clothing. I sat by the window looking out at the moon and how it reflected amongst the lake. The lock on the door was relieved and the door swung open. Mother was standing there with Sally and Scourge behind her.

Mother: Have you learned your lesson child?

Though I couldn't contain my happiness I surprised it and put on a miserable face that seemed to please them.

Amy: Yes I have mother and I apologize to Scourge for doing what I did to you.

Scourge: I accept your apology sister, but mother has allowed me to do whatever action is necessary to stop you if it ever happens again.

He is totally planning something as we speak. I know them even though we've only lived with another for only two years and I know more about them then they do themselves.

Amy: I understand brother.

Sally: And don't even try to think of doing the same thing to me!

Sally blurted out before mother could stop her; she knew that it was coming.

Amy: I'm backwards, not deranged Sally.

Mother: Alright that's enough out of all of you. Amarella, your father said that he would be home in a matter of days so you'll be cleaning non-stop and cooking non-stop. And tomorrow we'll be going shopping tomorrow so you need to be ready because we're skipping breakfast.

Amy: Understood mother I'll get on it right away.

I stand up from the window and dust off my dress, I look up towards the door to see that mother has left but Sally and Scourge haven't.

Sally: You're happy.

Amy: Me? Happy? Pffft, don't be ridiculous what makes you think that I was happy?

I kept cool but they could obviously see that I was giddy with happiness.

Scourge: As handsome as I am I'm also smarter than you think.

That's an understatement for him.

Scourge: I always know that when you're sent up here that you'd be asleep by now with some old relic of your mother or fathers wrapped in your arms along with a blanket.

Sally: We know you too well Amy. You're completely head over heels in love with somebody.

Damn her! How did she know that I was in love?! True, I just met him this evening and we only know little tid bits about each other but I feel as though we know more than that. My face blazed red and they saw it.

Sally: Well, we know that there would be no fool that would be idiotic enough to fall in love with you. And with that said you better not be in love with my darling future husband!

Amy: I could care less about him even if I knew who it was that you were madly in love with so if you'll excuse me I have the rest of dinner to finish and I have to prepare for tomorrow.

I brushed past my step brother and sister and walk quickly back downstairs to the kitchen and prepare for everything. But, despite everything that happened today, I'm glad that it did because I got to see my night in shining armor tonight. This couldn't be any better.

* * *

End


	2. Chapter 2

_**A lovely story- 2**_

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling slightly refreshed. I sit up in my bed and with my loose fitting night dress falling off my shoulders. I fell into heavenly bliss that for I have met my soul mate. Apparently Sally and Scourge know that I'm in love but they don't know who yet. I slowly get out of bed and took a shower and went downstairs to prepare everything for everybody. Four hours later everybody else woke up. Mother came downstairs in her purple dress that endured pounds of glitter, sequins and differently shaped designs. I almost threw up at the sight. Sally walked down next with her usual slutty dress. It had a corset to match, the only means of actually covering her body was a thin and see through shawl. Scourge came last and was wearing a button up shirt showing half of his chest. He also had black jeans with a white chain hanging from his left hip.

Sally: Mother, what're we going shopping for anyway?

Mother: I need new things to impress your father with and I heard that the prince was going to be in town today so you're getting a brand new dress while my son will try to be friends with him.

Sally jumped up and down for joy as mother said this, but then she looked at me with daggers in her eyes.

Sally: If I tell you once then I must tell you again because you'll surely forget. Now, get this through your pink skull, the prince is MINE!

Amy: I know that Sally, I don't want your oh so darling prince.

Sally: That's because you want Scourge.

Who wants him?! I surely feel like I live in a house full of delinquents, and I do. Out of nowhere, I feel a hand settling on my shoulder and I see Scourge standing next to me.

Scourge: It's alright now, she promised me that she would not try anything like that again and that we can be the best of friends, right Ames?

He squeezed my shoulder tightly and it caused me bruises and blood to drawn from it. Yet I still toughed through it and nodded pretending that I wanted to be friends with...him. Mother saw that this was good and that her son could get on with his life and not worry about having to deal with another assault from me.

Mother: Alright. Amarella, is the carriage ready?

Amy: Yes mother. Everything has been prepared for like you asked.

Mother: It better have.

Mother brushed past me with Sally following closely behind her and Scourge tailing her. I walk out last and see Tikal walking back to the house.

Amy: TIKAL!

Tikal saw me and ran right to me engulfing me with her embrace. I haven't seen her in two weeks. We pulled away from another and she stared at me.

Tikal: How have you been darling?

Amy: I could be better. I just been framed with sexual assault by Scourge and Sally thinks that I want the prince.

Tikal looked at me confusingly and then felt the top of my forehead and the sides of my cheek. I have no clue about why she did this but it must be something I said.

Amy: Tikal, what're you doing?

Tikal stopped and looked at me.

Tikal: You seem awfully happy for somebody whose being treated badly while I was gone seeing my sister. Why is that?

Oh! That's right I never told her what happened after I got thrown in the tower. I smiled happily and turned my head away, my cheeks were heating up and I could feel my heart pounding.

Tikal: You're in love!

She shouted at the top of her lungs. I can't believe I couldn't fool her. She jumped up and down with glee.

Mother: AMARELLA! HURRY UP!

Mother beckoned for me and I hugged Tikal once more before heading to the carriage. I took my place at the driver's seat and I whipped the leather reins getting the horses to move. The ride was long and weary, I was already tired and we haven't even gotten to the town yet. Sally and Scourge were doing something that must've upset mother because she yelled at them but I could also care less about it. So, about ten minutes later we reached the town of Station Square. The towns filled with various people who had many talents and/or business trades whether good or bad. I pull up around the back so that I can find it easily and bring it around front. I helped mother and Sally out of the carriage, Scourge can handle himself. We enter town and we walk into a clothing store for women.

Scourge: Do I have to go in mother?

Scourge became irritated and didn't want to be in this store. He wasn't the only one who agreed.

Mother: Yes, I need your opinion on how your sister looks in some dresses.

Scourge: But mother I thought that I could go check some things out around town.

Sally: And by that he means he's going to find a unsespecting girl and rape her.

Scourge: Shut up you slut.

Sally: Prostitute!

Scourge: Whore!

Sally: Dick face!

Mother: Shut it you pedophiles!

They both looked at their mother with shocking looks on their faces and disbelievement about why she would say that to her only children.

Mother: Both of you are to stay here. Sally you will go in that room and try on some dresses and Scourge you'll watch every second of it so go in there with her and I don't want to hear any complaints from either of you for the rest of the day, have I made myself clear?!

They both nodded their heads in approval of her decision, they scampered into the dressing room and did as they were told. I smiled slightly and giggled. Bad idea. Mother turned to see my hand over my mouth and scolded me.

Mother: Go do something useful with yourself.

Amy: Yes Mother.

I bowed to her and then left the shop. Walking around the massive plaza of Station Square, I thought about the handsome man who graced me with his presence last night. Those bright crimson red eyes were like looking into a ruby rose. I wish I could see him once more. I went to the local bakery called, "Heavenly Bakery". My friend Cream works here with the rest of her family. I walk in to the succulent smell of strawberries and orange cream.

Cream: AMY!

I turn and was ambushed by said friend with a small hug around my waist. My shall falls on the floor showing my shoulders and how my dress didn't fit my body. My cleavage was pushed up gaining the attention of all the men that were in the bakery. Cream let go and saw the mistake she made in hugging me.

Cream: I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean to!

Amy: It's ok Cream, it was just an accident.

Cream: Hey, you seem different today.

Does everybody notice that somethings different about me today? First it was Sally and Scourge, then Tikal and now Cream.

Cream: Did you change your hair?

Well, there's no chance of her finding out soon. So, I was in the clear with Cream.

Cream: Anyway, what brings you by today?

Amy: My Dad's coming home and my step Mother is trying to make Sally and Scourge look and act normal for the Prince whose making an appearance today in the plaza.

Cream: Oh, well that not good on you.

Amy: It was worse last night.

Cream: Hold that thought.

Cream walked away for a minute heading towards her mother who was behind the counter. Her mother, Vanilla, still looks as radiant as she was on her wedding day when I was little. Cream and her mother were like twins almost, besides the obvious height and breast size. Cream smiled at her mother when she nodded. Cream skipped back over to me and her mother yelled across the bakery telling me hi. I waved back and returned her greeting, Cream and I walked into the kitchen where her father was working along with her older brothers and sister.

Amy: Good morning everybody!

They all took a moment to turn and look at me and Cream.

Everybody: Hey Amy!

We all exchanged warm smiles and then Cream took me to the small tranquil playground behind the kitchen. The crisp air mixed with the sweet and savory smell from the bakery gave a soothing feel that put me in a relaxed state when I sat down on the cream orange-colored swing set.

Cream: So what happened last night that makes this day better in comparison?

I told Cream the story from a rough and dreadful start to the nice and peaceful sleep that ended the night. Cream was holding her hands over her mouth to say that she was stunned that this sort of thing was happening last night.

Cream: How awful can he be?!

Amy: I got blamed for "doing" that to him, but it was all worth it.

Cream: Because you got to meet that guy Shadow huh?

She said, winking at me. I blushed heavily and turned and giggled. But, she was right. I was glad that I got to meet some one like hi-

Random Guy: It's the King and Queen!

Train of thought being interrupted here! Before I could turn around and ask Cream anything else, her father, Mr. Rabinella, came running out into the backyard looking very frantic.

Mr. Rabinella: Cream! I need you and Amy to clean yourselves up and serve the King, Queen and the Prince when they get in here!

Without hesitation we both ran into the building and took the small hidden passage under the sink in the kitchen. This passage was only used as a professional means of going back and forth from home to business. There was another entry way out in the backyard but the wall was short enough that possibly the King and Queen could see us enter it. We race up the staircase into Creams' room which she shares with her two older sisters, and changed our clothes. Even though Mother had told me to make myself useful and do something while my step siblings tried on clothes, but I've worked here before and know the place like the back of my hand. I changed into pink, red and white maids outfit. It looked like any typical maid outfit, but it had some fake gems and a red scarf to go around my waist over my white apron. The dress stopped mid-thigh high, and that's including the pink ruffles.

Cream: I'm surprised my sisters stuff actually fit you Amy.

On the contrary. The top of the dress was tighter than I would have hoped for. I was practically suffocating in this thing.

Amy: I guess so. Do me a favor and loosen the strings in the back please?

Cream: Sure.

Cream went behind me and did as I asked and loosened the strings that were cutting off my air supply. Whew, now I can breathe. Creams' older brother, Jeremiah was knocking on the door asking if we were ready because the King and Queen were just outside of the bakery. Cream was ready in about a couple of seconds after our final warning to come downstairs. We came rushing down the stairs and into the main focus point of the bakery.

Vanilla: Thank goodness you two got down here in time, I was worried.

Amy: Sorry to have kept you waiting Vanilla, Carmen's' old maid outfit was a bit snug on me.

Vanilla didn't say anything to me after that she just stared at me.

Vanilla: I see, and I guess it's still a little too tight for you too considering how your chest looks deary.

As vexing as she sounded with her oh so clear riddle, I looked down to see the string on the front of my dress that was keeping it closed had slipped showing even more of my cleavage. DAMN!

Mr. Rabinella: Vanilla, dear, how's everything going out here?

Vanilla turned to her husband of twenty-three years and smiled. She kissed his forehead and smiled grabbing both his hands.

Vanilla: Everything's fine out here darling, will you calm down already?

They exchanged smiled towards one another, and that is when the commotion started. People were cheering and raving at the arrival of the King, Queen and the crown Prince of the kingdom that they ruled over. Two flower girls walked in clad in white dresses and blue laced ribbons through blue rose petals into the air covering the people, us, and the freshly baked food that just came out not too long ago.

In came a man adorned in purple, gold and black. He had beautiful gold eyes and long, lovely lilac colored hair that was brought into a high ponytail. He stood in the center of the room looking in both directions of the room, as if her were trying to walk across a street. Then he turned his gaze over to us behind the counter.

Espio: Mr. and Mrs. Rabinella, it is with great pride that the King and Queen, along with the teenage son enter your fine and aromatic bakery today.

His voice was marvelous, I would say it was more beautiful than Shadows' but then I'd be lying to myself.

Espio: Now, bask in the presence of the majestic and all knowing, King Artimys and the lovely and radiant Queen Lillian!

The king and queen walked in the bakery. The king wore a silver shoulder plate that had the royal family crest and family stone on it. It sat above his royal blue cape trimmed in white. The queen, man was she a knockout! Her bright blue hair curled and draped on her shoulders, and her bright green eyes that matched her husbands, stood out like a pearl in mud. But she was wearing an off the shoulder white dress and sheer blue shawl that set off her beauty.

Espio: And there only son whose to take the throne in just a matter of weeks, Prince Tiberius Sonic!

The crowd cheered more for Sonic then they did for his parents. But, a majority of the cheers were coming from the women that swarmed the bakery. The crown prince was wearing a white button up shirt with poofy sleeves and navy blue pants along with black boots that had a small heel. As Sonic entered the bakery he immediately locked eyes with me. I turned my head more ways than an owl did in one night looking for the unfortunate mouse to snack on. I saw that his peach colored skin was turning red around his cheeks. His big and bright emerald eyes kept staring into mine. I don't know what happened but I felt as though he were falling in love at first sight.

* * *

End


	3. Chapter 3

**_A lovely story_**

* * *

To most people, if it weren't clear, I was already in love. Without my notice, Sonic had walked straight to the counter in front of me. I jumped in fright at his agile speed.

Sonic: May I ask you your name, please?

Shockingly his voice was a gentle breeze caressing my soft face.

Amy: My name is Amarella, but everybody knows me as Amy.

He smiled at my name. He came closer to the counter trying to get closer to me. I felt as though he were going to phase through the counter just to get to me.

Sonic: That's a beautiful name, do you work here?

Amy: No I know the owner and his family and I help them out when I can.

Sonic: Well, your very generous with your time.

Mr. Rabinella walked up to us and put his hands on my shoulders.

Mr. Rabinella: Well, your highness, Amy here is like apart of our family since she was a little girl.

Sonic, more than likely, didn't even pay attention to what he was saying because all he could do was stare at me. I mean, yes, he's an attractive guy and his smile is very dazzling, but...I'm already in love. Sonic turned to his parents and nodded. What the hell was he nodding for? Espio stepped forth and raised his left hand.

Espio: The prince, as chosen his bride!

Bride? Really?! Nothing but pure shock ran through me as he turned back to me, opped over the counter and held my hands in his. he came close to me and whispered in my ear, 'I know whose medallion you wear and I wont stop at nothing to make him suffer.' What?

K. Artimys: Well my son you chose a very beautiful bride, she's still in shock by your announcement.

Q. Lillian: Yes, I can see the castle now with my adorable little grandchildren running about.

Really woman? Grandchildren?! I didn't even know that it was possible for anybody to like me untill yesterday, now your own son-who just threatened me-wants me to be his bride and you want me to bare his kids?! I think not. But of course I would only think it and never say it. Sonic carried me bridal style and hopped over th counter. I yelped at his actions and unbeknownst of my own actions i latched my arms around his neck. Everybody who speculated from within the bakery, or they were just outside the window, 'ohhhh' and 'ahhed'. Just at that moment I looked at the window to see my stepmother and the twins, and they were looking at me! Im in trouble!

Sonic: Mother, Father I wish to spend some time with my bride if you dont mind?

Lillian turned to her husband to see what his thoughts about it would be but he was at the counter looking at the pastries, preferably the tropical fruit tart. Lillian turned back to her son and me and she nodded. As soon as she did he ran out the door with me and past my family. I just know mother will be waiting for me to come home so she can tell me how stupid I could be to be in the eyes of royalty. Sonic took us to the palace gardens which wasn't very far from the market but was still closed off to peasants. The guards let us through and we sat by a small pond filled with exotic fish that I've never seen before.

Sonic: How long ago did you see him?

I turned to him to ask what he was talking about, even though I already knew, he was already in my face on his knees kneeling next to me by the pond. His eyes were narrowed at me and he had little sharp fangs in his mouth.

Amy: What're you talkin-

Sonic: Don't play dumb with me Amy...

He pinned me down on the soft grass and held both my wrists above my head with his left hand. I stared at him with the same amount of shock, if not more, as in the bakery.

Amy: You wanting me to be your bride, was a ploy.

Sonic: Not entirely, Don't get me wrong your beauty is a sight to behold and I never would want to look away from you.

Well at least he's honest about his feelings towards me, which is a step up, I guess. But the fact that he knew that I had some sort of interaction with Shadow and he hasn't even known me for more than two hours is a very big problem.

Sonic: I know what's going trough that pretty pink head of yours; how could I, a prince, know that you, a mere peasant, had an encounter with the rival of mine Prince Shadow.

Prince?! Wow, this day is just full of surprises isn't it? The guy I fell in love with is a rivaling Prince of this lunatic. He used his other hand and it went up my skirt. It was bad enough that this outfit was small and could barely fit me as it is.

Amy: Stop! What're you doing?!

Sonic: I want to see if he's gotten a chance to violate you yet, he always leaves a mark.

What does he me by, "always leaves a mark"?! I squirm under him as his hands grope my thighs and tug at my slip. He pulled down my thigh-high stockings with force, he lifted my leg up and let it rest on his right shoulder.

Sonic: Well, I couldn't find anything on your legs so I guess that he hasn't done anything to your lower body. The most he must've done with you was just kiss...

His sentence trailed off as he stared at my ass.

Sonic: Your skin is flawless my dear. A lovely peach color and it's as smooth as silk.

He rubs my ass and squeezes it like a ripe fruit for picking. I've had about enough of him, he's cute as a button but I'll be damned if I let him touch me like this. I knee him in his stomach and he crouches and releases my wrists. So now I flipped the script; I sat on his abdomen and pulled out my hammer pushing it under his chin, my knees held his hands down.

Amy: Look here, buddy, I don't care if you're the prince and I definitely don't care if Shadows a prince either. But I will not stand for anymore sexual harassment!

Sonic: Oh, so you don't care that the guy your madly in love with is only using for what god awful plan that he has cooked up in his peanut sized brian-

He stopped mid sentence, I didn't know what the hell happened or why he stopped talking. I start to hear rustling in some nearby bushes and that must be why he stopped talking. I look in every direction to where that sound originated from but couldn't find any sign pf life other and me and the prince.

Sonic: You honestly don't know who you're dealing with here do you?

I look down at him passively, I move in closer to his face. But that was my mistake. I don't know how guys think or how they think of a girls reaction to their action towards us, but he must've thought that my advancement to his face was a way of asking him to kiss me. His lips were gently placed over mine and I will admit that they were softer than the palace pillows must be 'cause I'm in heaven.

* * *

End


End file.
